damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkasia
Arkasia (Naearinorian: Arkaesya), officially the High Kingdom of Arkasia (Naearinorian: Verdyn Kalsyrysaer ver Arkaesya) or the Phoenix Realm (Naearinorian: Vaestranas Alaerantyrsaer), is a nation in Syvanirastir. It possesses some overseas territories, primarily located in Syvanirastir however also in Damalias and Altrefi. It is a Federal Arkasian Monarchy made up of a number of constituent nations which each have their own governments, militaries and occasionally their own treaties. Arkasia has, historically, played a significant role in the geopolitics of the region, primarily in Syvanirastir and Damalias, in which it has fought a large number of wars (of which it has won the majority) and also influenced other nations to assist itself or remain neutral during conflicts. During the 20th century, Arkasia was a leading member of both the Triple Entente in Damalias and the Allied Powers in Damalias, leading the regional forces to victory against both the Central Powers and the Axis Powers during World War I and World War II, respectively. History The Interwar Period By 1934, the divided Arkasian people had become weary of the war-readiness ordered by High King Valadinus IX Doomer, and without a strong leader it is likely they would soon have abandoned these efforts and given up hope of reunification in the near future, however this was not to be. By the winter of that same year, the thirteen-year-old Draconius II Doomer, rightful heir of Valadinus IX, had proven himself to be more than he seemed despite his young age. And so the Arkasians, emboldened by his powerful words, great leadership abilities and skill as a negotiator began a still more extensive armament program. This time, it was within the public eye, and attracted much criticism and concern from the international community, some of which feared that Arkasia would soon face the same fate as Germany, Italy or the Grand Valerius States. However this was not to be, as in 1936, soon after the fifteenth birthday of Draconius II, he declared the Seventh High Kingdom of Arkasia, which would soon come to be known as the Phoenix Realm in honor of it's having been effectively "reborn from the ashes" of the Sixth High Kingdom, the Forbidden Realm, founded by his father. During the prelude to war, when Austria was annexed into Germany, the Arkasian government didn't even provide an official response. However, when the Sudetenland was annexed, Arkasia began to show concern about European affairs, and secretly signed an agreement with the United Kingdom and France which stated that the three nations would discuss terms for Arkasia to support the two European great powers, should war with Germany break out. High King Draconius II Doomer also began trying to gain the favor and friendship of Avgrovan leader Klen Alin in order to secure the Arkasian position in Damalias or, as the Arkasians called it, "the home front". Further, Arkasia had already ceased all trade with Japan in response to their invasion of China, and had vocally condemned Italy's invasion of Ethiopia. When the Germans then annexed the rest of the Czech territory and created a puppet state in Slovakia, Arkasia was outraged. The Arkasian people, ever vocal about self-determination, were furious. Unofficial sources even said High King Draconius II nearly recalled the Arkasian ambassador from Berlin, but managed to calm himself. The Second World War Shortly thereafter, when Germany invaded Poland and thereby sparked the war, Arkasia immediately initiated the protocol of its treaty with the British and French governments. Arkasia wasn't quite ready to commit to a war in Europe when it wasn't sure if the "home front" was secure, however they did send equipment, supplies and several warships flying British flags to aid the two Allies. Further, they cut diplomatic ties with Germany and Italy, and in a highly uncharacteristic move, offered the Soviet Union a treaty in which Arkasian weaponry would be sent to them in the event of war with Germany. The Soviets publicly refused, however privately made it apparent that they might be open to such an agreement at a later date. Shortly thereafter, the Valeric military attacked Avgrov. Following this, Arkasian suspicions of an impending Valeric attack against them greatly increased, then were confirmed less than a day later when spies working for the AI/CU (Arkasian Intelligence/Counterintelligence Unit) reported that the Valeric military planned to covertly launch an assault force fairly soon. Armed not only with this information but also with a network of secret radar stations positioned across the Arkasian coast and nearby islands, the Arkasian military mounted an ambush followed by an immediate counterattack. When the Valeric Navy's forces reached Arkasia early on the day of the attack, they were shocked to be met by intense artillery shelling from the shores, torpedo and naval gun attacks by sea and bombing and strafing attacks by air. Only two Valeric ships survived, which were left intact intentionally. One was taken by the Arkasians for examination, her crew imprisoned, the other was left with a skeleton crew and sent back to the Valeric government with a short message; "We knew you were coming." The Arkasian counterattack, meanwhile, had gone exactly as planned. The Arkasian Air Force had dispatched over one-thousand, two-hundred aircraft, dividing them into two assault groups to bomb Valeric positions on the Avgrovan Front and in their homeland. These attacks went off without a hitch, as the attacks on the homeland caught the Valeric military and civilians completely by surprise, rapidly flattening many structures, while simultaneously the other attack group, which had flown parallel to the Valeric-Avgrovan border, had killed or disoriented a vast number of soldiers along the front after shelling the entire length of it, West to East. To make matters worse for the Valerics, the Arkasian Navy had launched a counterattack of its own, dispatching five fleets comprised of over eighty warships to harass and destroy Valeric Navy warships and merchant vessels. Soon, Arkasian High King Draconius II and Avgrov's Klen Alin signed a treaty of alliance, in which they pledged to end the threat of the Axis forces in Damalias together for mutual benefit. Further, within a few months, Arkasia had also committed to full partnership with the Allies in Europe, sending three fleets of about sixty warships, thirty fighter and bomber squadrons and fifteen experienced army divisions to fight on the Western European front, later followed by three divisions to fight in Libya, five fighter squadrons deployed variously in France, Greece and Malta and fifteen warships which joined several British convoy escort groups. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer